


It's Been A While

by IanPeriwinkle



Series: Lace & Garters [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Kink, Leather, Leather Kink, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Paddling, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Spanking, Whipping, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanPeriwinkle/pseuds/IanPeriwinkle
Summary: Dick and Roy haven't slept together in a long while. When they finally have an opportunity, they go farther with their usual games than they have before.





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> All of the items used in this exist, by the way. And I sell them for a living. It's kind of great. If you want to know more details about what they are and where to get them, feel free to ask either in the comments below or by sending me a message.

Roy had to poke the offending object to make sure that what he was seeing was real. “You… you can fit this up your ass?” He asked, “This whole thing?” His eyes wandered between his on-again-off-again boyfriend and the toy in front of him. Honestly, he felt a little bit inadequate next to it.

Dick nodded, almost shyly, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Roy muttered, “I guess every part of you is flexible, huh? Exactly how big... No. Never mind that. I don't need to know.” He shook his head in distaste at the pink monstrosity. “So, uh, I gotta ask… usually you go for blue or black. Why this?”

Dick paused before answering, looking away as he answered with a mumble. “Um… I liked the sparkles.”

Oh. Oh, that was too cute. “And you’re like… you’re _sure_ you’re not one-hundred-percent gay?” Roy smirked, knowing that would irritate Dick. Yes, he knew the kid was bi. And yes, he loved and respected that about him. That didn’t stop him from teasing him though. And the indignant huff Dick gave as a response was proof that it still got under his skin.

“Yeah, I am _one-hundred-percent sure_ that I’m not entirely gay. If you really want, you can go ask Kori. She’ll happily tell you about it _in detail_.” And there went Roy’s confident smirk, replaced with a scowl of distaste.

Roy’s eyes flickered back to the toy, and the corners of his mouth dropped even further, nose scrunching up at it. The two tended to have very different taste in the toys they used, with Roy opting towards more natural tones, or plain black, or even stainless steel, and Dick going for bright blues, and various different shades of black and grey. This pink though… this was going a bit far. Roy was conservative about his toys not only for personal taste, but he knew that now he had a baby in the house if she found a hot pink dildo, she’d probably want to keep it. He needed them to be discreet.

But it was what Dick wanted… and at least it would leave with him when Dick went home. Lian was staying away for the weekend with Donna, and the two of them had arranged for a weekend together. It had been a while, after all.

Roy gave a sigh and turned a smirk to Dick, “So you’re sure you want me to use this on you?”

Dick gave an enthusiastic nod in response.

“Alright. And what exactly do I get out of this?”

His nodding continued, though Dick’s face coloured significantly. He gazed up at Roy hopefully, “I want you to tie me up,” he told him, “I want you to tie me up, and fuck me with the toy. Then, when you’re done with that, I want you to fuck my mouth senseless. And once you’ve had your fun with that, I want you to use me. Do whatever you please. Hit me. Throw me around. Fuck me in as many ways, for as long as and as hard as you want.”

Roy was a little taken aback, but somehow already getting hard just at the thought of it. He gave a sharp laugh to hide the moan he wanted to give. If Dick wanted this as much as it seemed, Roy would have to start getting into his headspace now. “Okay,” He agreed, “yeah. Let’s do it.” It _had_ been a while, after all. In fact, thinking about it, Roy was pretty sure this was the first time the two of them had been alone together since he came back with Lian.

Dick’s face lit up with a wide smile, and he wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck before placing a kiss on his nose. “Thank you,” His voice was quieter than usual – Roy noted that was something that happened in Dick’s subspace – but no matter how quiet, the affection in it came across just the same.

He smirked, and lifted Dick up in a squeeze. “I missed you,” He nuzzled against his neck and pressed kisses to it, and when he dropped Dick down the man’s face was completely flushed. “Aw,” He commented, “you missed me too.”

The two stood there for longer than necessary, smiling at each-other like idiots, before Roy decided he should probably set things in motion. As much as Dick was a leader when it came to missions, he was far too submissive to initiate something in terms of a scene. When it came to vanilla sex, however… well, that was a different story.

“I should shower before we do anything,” Roy laughed lightly. Dick was fine – he’d driven with his toys from Gotham during the day, and had stayed relatively still for most of the trip, with a few bathroom and food breaks here or there, but nothing to make him sweat. Roy, however, had been trying to care for a six-month-old baby for most of the day, then had to drop her off at Donna’s house which had been an adventure in and of itself.

Dick originally clung on, scrunching his nose in distaste at the thought of Roy leaving even for a few moments. Then he got a good smell of him and started pushing him towards the bathroom forcefully. Roy laughed a little, but turned around before leaving the room, and put his hands heavily on Dick’s shoulders. “You should get ready, too,” He said, dropping his voice low, and keeping it smooth and neutral. “While I’m gone, I have a few instructions,” Dick tensed up under his grip. _Good_. “First, I want you to get out what you want me to use on you.” The brunette was practically shaking already. It was too easy to get him into the mood. “Second, I want you to get out of this clothing. Put on something nice. Show off for me. Look pretty for Sir.” Dick was nearly panting. _God_ , he was cute. “Third, I want you spread out on the bed when I come back. I want to see you ready and waiting.” Dick nodded, and looked up at Roy, his bright blue eyes shining with excitement.

Roy smirked, pressed a light kiss to Dick’s temple, and moved to leave. “Good boy,” He said, before shutting the bedroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have about four-thousand words of pure smut that directly follows this. I'm trying to cut it down, because where it is now it isn't anywhere near finished, but it's a little too long for my taste, and kind of ramble-y.


End file.
